


Don't Make Me Beg

by Novkat21



Series: First Chance [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Concerned Derek Hale, Depressed Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Aaaah! I'm getting so excited for this series! I really hope you're all enjoying it as well!Today's words are: love, heart and husband.Kudos and comments are always appreciated!Come say hi!





	Don't Make Me Beg

“Please, Lydia,” Derek begged into the phone. He glanced back at his husband who still lay in bed, curled up in the blankets. His heart ached at seeing his lover so depressed. “I have to do something. I can't stand to see him like this anymore.”

A sigh echoed into the phone. “I know you love him, Derek. But don't you think doing this would hurt him more?”

“I have a plan.”

“So you've said.”

Derek let out a low growl. “Lydia. Will you help me or not?”

He shifted on his feet impatiently during the long pause. “Okay, fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah! I'm getting so excited for this series! I really hope you're all enjoying it as well!
> 
> Today's words are: love, heart and husband.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> [Come say hi!](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
